PárBaj
by Reszeltviz
Summary: Mi történik, mikor az ember lánya nem tud választani? Ha elolvassátok, kiderül, Hermione milyen helyzetbe került, és abból hogy jött ki.   A sorok közt olvasva az is látszik, mi történik, ha az író sem tud választani. Szereplők: Hermione, Perselus, Lucius


1. Perselus

Hermione az Abszol úton sétált, és kirakatokat nézegetett, de, mily meglepő, a könyvesbolt előtt horgonyzott le csak igazán. Aztán persze be is ment, és a sorok közt kószálva nézegette a könyvek gerincét, néha-néha levéve egy-egy darabot a polcról, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye. Kényelmes és nyugodt szemlélődése közben észre se vette, hogy valaki figyeli. Ám amint az illető megszólalt, minden figyelme az illetőre terelődött.

– Miss Granger – lépett hozzá közelebb a férfi. – Micsoda meglepetés önt egy könyvesboltban látni – gúnyolódott, de apró mosolya a szája sarkában nem engedte a lánynak, hogy rossz néven vegye a szavait.

– Piton professzor – mosolygott rá. – Micsoda meglepetést önt a pincéjén kívül látni –kötözködött jókedvűen, mire a varázsló szeme megvillant. – Bár, gondolom, élvezi a nyári szünet minden nyugalmas percét.

– Ahogy mondja. Bár maguk egy éve levizsgáztak, a diákok nem lettek kevésbé fárasztóak. De határozottan jót tett a hangulatomnak Potter távolléte. És hogy Amerikáig ment, kifejezetten jóleső érzéseket kelt bennem. Minél messzebb, annál jobb.

– Csak magának megsúgom, időnként visszajön ám. Tudja… csak hoppanál, vagy belép a kandallóba, és már itt is van.

– Ó, Miss Granger, maga kegyetlen – lépett ismét közelebb még mindig az apró mosollyal. – Így elvenni az ember örömét.

– Én igazán nem érek fel önnel. Kegyetlenségben ön volt a mester, talán öntől tanultam. Amit én tettem, nem ér fel azzal, mintha elvenné a nyalókát… Albus Dumbledore-tól. – A végére kuncogni kezdett, majd látva a férfi egyértelmű jókedvét, el is nevette magát.

– Ha jól tudom, a trió harmadik tagja is messze van. Kviddicsjátékosként turnén a csapatával.

– Valóban – helyeselt a lány.

– Ezért láttam úgy az imént, hogy unatkozik?

– Hogy én? Nem unatkoztam, uram, csak nézelődöm. Sétálok. Minden cél nélkül, kicsit kiszellőztetem a fejem. Ki kellett szabadulnom otthonról. Nemrég értem haza, és… oké, üres volt a lakás – ismerte be egy sóhajjal, majd vállat vont. – Megszoktam, hogy van társaságom. Roxfortban is, és Olaszországban is, az egyetemen.

– Ha jól tudom, bájitalok terén tanult tovább.

– Jól tudja. Hadd keserítsem el, letettem a bájitalmesteri vizsgát.

– Ó. Ez esetben egy kollégát tisztelhetek önben. Engedje meg, hogy gratuláljak – hajolt meg egy nagyon aprót a férfi, ezzel és szavaival egyaránt megdöbbentve egykori tanítványát.

– Köszönöm – lehelte a lány, teljesen elpirulva.

– És miért nem itthon tette le? Miért Olaszországban?

– Elnézést, de vesznek is valamit, vagy csak cseverésznek? – kérdezte hirtelen egy hang, és ők meglepetten fordultak Mr. Patza felé.

Egy fél perccel később már az üzlet előtt álltak.

– Engedje meg, Miss Granger, hogy ismét meglepjem. Meghívnám egy kávéra, vagy teára.

– Ó. Szívesen elfogadom, professzor.

A közeli kis kávézó egyik eldugottabb sarkában leülve a férfi újra felvette a beszélgetésük fonalát, miután mindketten megkapták a rendelt italt.

– Szóval, miért Olaszország?

– Nem akartam itt, ahol mindenki tudja, ki vagyok. Nem akartam, hogy azt gondolják, a hírnevem miatt kapom meg a címet.

– Érthető. Bár, ha valaki, ön megérdemli.

– Ki maga, és miért néz ki úgy, mint Perselus Piton?

– Nagyon vicces, kisasszony, de higgye el, hogy én vagyok az.

– Bizonyítsa – mondta kuncogva a lány, de láthatóan választ várt.

– Hát jó. Maga, Miss Granger, második évében betört a raktáramba, hogy hozzávalót szerezzen a Százfűlé-főzethez.

– Ezt meg honnan tudja?

– Maga szerint tényleg védelem nélkül hagyom azokat a hozzávalókat? További bizonyítékra is szüksége van? Én tanítottam… bocsánat, próbáltam tanítani Pottert okklumenciára, sötét varázslatok kivédésére is, és én voltam az, aki annak idején Lucius Malfoyt a kastélyba kísérte, mikor Albushoz készült, hogy a jó oldalra álljon. Önbe botlottunk, amint lefelé tartott az igazgatói irodából, és ön egyenesen…

– Oké, oké! Maga az. Sajnálom, csak… – Hermione nem tudta, hogy fejezze be a mondatot.

– Nem sűrűn voltam emberi magukkal szemben, igaz? Sok minden megváltozott a háború óta.

Hermione ezt pontosan tudta. A következő két órában meglepően jót beszélgetett a férfival, aki az utolsó csata óta lassacskán, apránként, de változott. Már nem kellett kémkednie, nem lesett rá a halál minden nap minden sarkon, és ennek köszönhetően nyugodtabb és kevésbé morgósabb lett. Hermionénak kifejezetten tetszett a változás.

– Tehát egyedül van, Miss Granger? Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer azon kapom magát, hogy unatkozik.

– Én se – sóhajtotta a lány. – Kicsit… talán csak vissza kell rázódnom az itteni életbe. Olaszországban is csak kezdetben voltam egyedül, de oda is beilleszkedtem. Csak nem lesznek most se gondjaim.

– Nem kételkedem benne, hogy hamar magára talál. És ha szabad ilyet kérdeznem… hogy áll udvarlók terén?

– Én… – Hermione teljesen elpirult, Perselus legnagyobb gyönyörűségére, mert eddig is csinosnak, szépnek találta a lányt, aki így kifejezetten bájos volt. A boszorkány viszont meglepődött mind a kérdésen, mind azon, ki tette fel. – Egyedül vagyok. Pár hónapja volt valaki, aki próbálkozott, de… nem felelt meg az elvárásoknak – vont végül vállat, kerülve Piton tekintetét.

– Magasak az elvárásai? Milyen szőke herceget keres, kisasszony? Nincs tökéletes férfi, arra hiába vár.

– Tudom. Pontosan tudom. Nem is kell, hogy az legyen. Csak… mindegy – legyintett, de Piton nem hagyta annyiban.

– Milyenre vágyik? – kérdezte kellemes mély hangján Perselus, de egy leheletnyi gúnnyal, ami szinte ott se volt. A boszorkány viszont meglepve és kíváncsian nézett rá. Elsőre megkérdezte volna, mégis miért érdekli, másrészt viszont egykori professzora felkeltette az érdeklődését, és így másképp állt hozzá a kérdéshez.

– Épp ez az. Hogy férfira vágyom, nem egy kölyökre. Valahogy úgy tűnik, a korosztályomban nincs olyan, aki jó lenne a feladatra. Nekem… talán meglepődik ezen, de olyan kell, aki irányít, aki bizonyos dolgokban domináns. Tudja jól, hogy én milyen vagyok, nem?

– De. Épp ezért lep meg, amit mond. Maga is domináns, és a férfi is ilyen legyen? Nem gondolja, hogy épp emiatt nem illenének össze?

– Nem. Mert mikor magam vagyok, és én irányítom az életem, a dolgokat magam körül… az egy dolog. Csinálom, mert muszáj, és igyekszem magamból a legjobbat kihozni. De néha jó lenne egy kis pihenő. Hogyha lenne valaki mellettem, aki kicsit levesz a vállamról…

– Valaki, aki gondoskodik önről – bólintott a férfi értőn. – Egészen meglep… régi típusú kapcsolatra vágyik? Azt gondoltam, maga feminista típus. Pláne a M.A.J.O.M. után…

– Jaj... Ne is említse – takarta el egy pillanatra a szemét a lány. – Gyerek voltam, és sok mindent nem láttam még át igazán. De igen. Olyasvalakit szeretnék, aki intelligens, erős jellem, határozott, aki tud irányítani. Aki mellett elengedhetem magam, és… átadhatom magam neki, bízhatok benne.

– Ezt a beszélgetést szívesen folytatnám még, Miss Granger, de sajnos ideje indulnom – mondta Perselus hirtelen lendülettel, és Hermione olyan vadnak és éhesnek látta a tekintetét, amilyennek még sose. Izzó feketének.

– Ó! – nézett az órájára a lány, ahogy eljutottak hozzá a férfi szavai. – Nem is tudtam, hogy így eltelt az idő.

– Ez egy jó dolog. Nem szeretem, ha a társaságomban valaki az órát lesi – nézett kissé szigorúan, kissé keserűen a férfi. – Persze, az óráimon más a helyzet – vont vállat.

– Ott nem csak a diákjai várják a végét, igaz? – kuncogott a lány, miközben még mindig melege volt Piton forró tekintetétől.

– Előfordul – ismerte el a férfi, majd mély levegőt vett. A zsebébe nyúlt, és kifizette az italaikat, majd felállva a kezét nyújtotta. – Jöjjön.

Hermione örömmel tett eleget a kérésnek, és mérhetetlenül élvezte Piton érintését, még ha csak rövid ideig tartott is. Kilépve a kávézóból Perselus a lány felé fordult.

– Nagyon örültem a találkozásnak, Miss Granger.

– Én is, Piton professzor – mosolygott a boszorka.

– Esetleg hívhatna Perselusnak. Már nem vagyok a tanára, és ha már… kollégák is lettünk valamilyen szinten… tegeződhetnénk.

– Örömmel… Perselus. – A lány szinte ragyogott, miközben szíve hevesen vert. – Ez esetben: Hermione.

– Hermione… – próbálta ki a név hangzását, majd megfogta a nevezett kezét, és egy apró csókot lehelt rá, miközben a szemébe nézett. S így láthatta, ahogy az beharapja alsó ajkát és fülig pirul. – További szép napot, Hermione – dorombolta, és egykori diákja megesküdött volna rá, hogy nincs ennél izgatóbb hang a világon.

– Neked is, Perselus – mondta halkan, mert többre nem futotta.

Piton végül elengedte, majd a következő pillanatban már el is hoppanált.

Hermione egyfelől mérhetetlenül jókedvű volt és feldobottan sétált tovább, de mikor ő is hazahoppanált, sokkal inkább egy másik érzés lett úrrá rajta, miszerint hiába érezte magát annyira jól, mégiscsak egyedül volt. Valahogy rá kellett volna vennie a férfit egy másik találkozóra. Ki tudja, mikor futnak össze megint, és hogy akkor lesz-e alkalmuk beszélgetni. Abban pedig reménykedni se mert, hogy a bájitalmester felkeresi. Bár… A remény hal meg utoljára.

Perselus furcsa boldogsággal a szívében lépte át a Roxfort kapuját, s sétált tovább a kastély felé. A véletlen találkozás az egykori griffendélessel felettébb jól sikerült. Nem gondolta volna, hogy épp vele fog összefutni, azt pedig pláne nem, hogy a lány olyan vonzó lesz majd a szemében. Az pedig, hogy olyan férfit keres magának, aki… aki akár ő is lehetne… az túl jónak tűnt. Túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen, mégis, mielőtt jobban szétcincálta volna a helyzetet, egy kicsit csak élvezte az érzést, ami benne kapott szárnyra. Még érezte a lány illatát, még látta maga előtt a mosolyát, a pirulását s szeme csillogását, és fülében ott csengett bájos kacagása. Bárhogy is próbálta, nem tudta elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy a Hermione elvárásairól szóló pár mondat közt más szavak is megbújtak. Persze, nem várhatta, hogy az intim témákat is felhozzák, de úgy érezte, Hermione elvárásai jóval specifikusabbak, mint azt leírta. És ez felettébb lázba hozta.

Hagy neki pár napot, aztán ír egy levelet, amiben találkozóra hívja…


End file.
